


awkward elevator rides

by strwberrypocky



Series: He’s very dreamy but he’s not the sun. You are. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tension, Dialogue Light, Did I mention awkward?, Elevators, Exes, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, but not rlly since this is from a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrypocky/pseuds/strwberrypocky
Summary: Kei and his boyfriend, Tetsurou, get stuck in an elevator ride full of Tsukishimas exes.Maybe Kuroo should’ve slowed down.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Past Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Past Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, past Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: He’s very dreamy but he’s not the sun. You are. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178807
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	awkward elevator rides

A young raven haired man runs toward the entrance of a hospital building, a blonde man in tow. “Tetsu- slow down!” The blonde calls out to him. Kuroo turns around and just tells him to ‘Use those long legs of yours’. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. The only reason Kuroo wanted to be early today was to get to the snack bar before anybody else, apparently they had some very good cakes. 

They finally make it inside and Kuroo slows down and waits for the taller man to get beside him. He faces Tsukishima and fixes his hair for him, pulling and fixing his loose curls and he also fixes Kei’s brown circle wired framed glasses. Tetsurou finishes and stares into his eyes, “You look _beautiful_.” Kei rolls his eyes and gives him a quick peck before interlocking their hands and walking toward the elevator. 

Tetsurou pressed the button first and let his boyfriend go into the elevator first. He swayed his arms and bent over, “M’lady,” Kei smacked the back of Tetsurou’s head and walked in. He then waited for Tetsurou to do the same. His boyfriend walked in, stood next to him and clicked the floor button. 

They waited for a few seconds before the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Coming in was Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei’s first boyfriend. Kuroo smiled and waved while Tsukishima grimaced. Tobio went to lean on the elevator wall, standing behind the middle of them. The door was about to close when someone decided to stick their hand right through it. “Ah sorr-“ The persons words died in their throat. 

Tetsurous eyes widened, ‘ _What a coincidence’._ Suna Rintarou, a person so similar yet so different from them. Rintarou stared at Tetsurou before his eyes drifted to Kei. And they lingered there a little too long before he went to stand in the farthest place possible, which was the corner of the elevator besides Tobio. 

If the elevator wasn’t awkward before, it was now. Kei had no interest in making conversation while Tetsurou was too busy trying his best not to turn around, give them a smug look, and give them a big ‘L’. _Man, all of Kei’s exes are so..quiet._

Behind them, Tobio and Rintarou were sneaking glances to each other and making faces. Both of them scowling, they didn’t like each other during and after the relationship with Kei.

The elevator dinged again and just when they thought the torture was over, a man with a beige coat entered the elevator, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kuroo stiffened and Kei shifted his eyes towards the side awkwardly. Wakatoshi engaged them all in eye contact and went behind Kei, standing a little too close for comfort. Kei could feel Ushijimas chest on his back and he did _not_ like that. And neither did Tetsurou, who was now wrapping an arm around Kei’s waist and pulling him closer. 

He didn’t care about Kei’s past with them, not when it all happened when Kei was 16-20 but damn was he really bothered by their presence. _What if one of them makes a move on him? he_ is _beautiful._ Kuroo turned around and gave Ushijima a sharp glare before turning to the others and squinting at them. 

Kei held the hand that was on his waist and moved closer to Tetsurou. Giving him a warm smile. 

“So..” Tetsurou was about to start before the elevator dinged _again._ Kei rolled his eyes in annoyance, The doors opened and the crew saw a bi-colored haired man looking to the left before facing the elevator. Bokuto Koutarou stared right at the couple, who were giving him pressed smiles and wide eyes and Kei who looked like he hated his entire existence, before going off in a loud laughter. Finally, after 10 long seconds of wheezing, he set foot into the small space and went behind Tetsurou. 

He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “I bet you wish you would’ve taken the elevator right. about. now.” and tried his best to contain another uproar.

Silence took on again and Koutarou hated it, so he took a big gulp and just, “Man, this is awkward.” He looked around and faced each one of them with a smirk and smacked Wakatoshi on his back, “Muscly as ever,” He paused and began to think while rubbing his hand on the big guys back, “Wait- Tsukki got to touch this!?-“ Kuroo elbowed him before he could finish. “Ow.” 

After that day, the couple switched to using the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did they ever make it to the cafeteria? i don’t know. 
> 
> \- this was more awkward than funny and i am so sorry. BUT i do plan on making one shots based on Greys. 
> 
> -don’t forget to leave kudos :)


End file.
